No need to apologize
by MyLittleFangirlWorld
Summary: (Takes place after the first movie) Hiccup's entire world changes and all of sudden he isn't 'Hiccup the useless' anymore. But when he suddenly breaks down from their shared past, the other teens doesn't know what to do. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My third thingy is here :D**

 ***Seriouss voice* I truly want to thank those who has reviewed on my other stories. Straight to the heart guys** _ **-**_ **3**

 **(This takes place after the first movie, before ROB).**

The six teenagers of Berk were all hovering above the forest on their newly befriended dragons. It all started when Snotlout began to boast that his dragon Hookfang was the absolute fastest of them. That set of tons of reactions.

Fishlegs lectured that none of the others stood a chance against the Night fury, the twins not having a clue of which's the fastest while Hiccup was staying out of it.

"Please," Astrid smirked. "Stormfly is pretty fast as well. She could win against Toothless."

Fishlegs shaked his head and Toothless huffed as much as dragonic possible so Astrid continued. "Why don't we just find that out then, right here. Right now." As she said it, it wasn't even a question.

"Oooh. Sounds like someone is challenging someone," said Ruffnut with a grin.

"Wait... What?" Asked Tuffnut in turn, looking confused.

"Nevermind Tuff, so up for a competition Hiccup?" Astrid asked with another smirk.

"Of couse he is. I do know my baby cousin," Snotlout said, winking.

Hiccup though, was so shocked at the remark he almost fell out of the saddle. He wasn't sure he'd heard it right. A million feelings were turning and twisting in his head. He felt angry, a feeling he had very seldom. He felt confused, shocked and heartbroken. Snotlout most certainly _did not_ know him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked at length when there wasn't a response.

Hiccup tried to smile, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt. "Yeah, sure. You guys race, I just got somethings to do so... See you guys later." Before anyone had time to respond Hiccup clicked his prosthetic in the steering and directed Toothless up in the sky.

A few minutes later they landed at the cove in Raven Point. Hiccup jumped of Toothless saddle while the dragon in turn growled worriedly. Hiccup was about to convince him everything was completely fine when he suddenly broke down into tears. Toothless growling increased dramatically as the small boy collapsed to his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, it's so s-stupid," Hiccup said voice slightly cracking. He tried to wipe the tears but more just kept coming from his outburst.

Toothless tried to comfort his rider as best as he could while wrapping his own huge body close to Hiccup's small and fragile one. The Night fury licked some of the tears away with his rough tongue, earning a small and quiet laugh from his rider.

"T-thanks buddy," Hiccup nearly whispered. Then he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm s-sorry. It's just so stupid," he repeated.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless's body, feeling the heat. He didn't know why he reacted like that. Snotlout hadn't meant anything, but it still hurt the young boy. The closest of conversation the two cousins had in years were mocking and jeers from one side and quietness from the other if it wasn't punches and bone-breaking along with sobs and screams.

Hiccup sobbed even louder at the thought while Toothless helplessly tried to comfort. He could feel the sadness radiating from the scrawny Viking.

Hiccup pressed his hands against his own eyelids to stop the streams. That didn't work so well. By now hiccup had a huge headache from the crying. Frankly, he just felt for screaming out. He guessed this is what happens when you bottle up all the feelings.

Hiccup tried; he really did, to forget all those years of torment from his own people. He knew he deserved it though. After all, he was the hiccup of the village, the screw up.

Not once had any of the villagers apologized. And he didn't asked them to either. He just wanted them to. The villagers congratulated him for his victory, they patted him on the back and treated him like one of them. The youths acted as if it never happened, like they'd been friends forever. His father looked ready to breakdown in shame and regret and he indeed showed affection now while actually seeming happy that his son was who he was.

And Hiccup was great full. He really was, but he had a hard time forgetting. He wanted to forget them with a snap of his fingers, though every memory was still there.

He said he forgave everyone. They never apologized.

Hiccup tried not to blame them, they were vikings after all, and Vikings didn't apologize often. They'd all moved on from how Hiccup was treated. Then why couldn't Hiccup himself? ' _Because I'm to weak to,_ ' the boy thought.

 _'I'm weak right now, too. Sitting and weeping in the forest, escaping my idiotic problems.'_

Hiccups were thrown out of his thoughts though, because he heard a loud call of his name.

"There you are!" A female voice then exclaimed and soon Astrid had entered the clearing, followed by the rest of the teenagers and the reptiles.

"Yeah, here I am," Hiccup responded, cursing his raw voice. As quickly as he could he wiped away the rest of the tear streaks from his freckled face and stood from Toothless's embrace. The dragon in turn stood up behind, almost looking ready to catch Hiccup.

The gang finally reached the duo and Astrid smacked the shorter boy on the arm. Toothless immediately growled protectively.

"What were you thinking just ditching the rest of us like..." Astrid began, ignoring Toothless before she cut herself of. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hiccup didn't meet Astrid's gaze, instead turning around and pretending to fix the strings on Toothless's saddle. "I'm fine. W-why?" _Darn it_.

"You don't look to good, that's why," Ruffnut almost joked.

"Hiccup? _Are you really alright_?" Snotlout asked, sounding generally caring.

That's when Hiccup burst again. "No! Is that what you want to hear? I'm not 'okay', I'm not 'alright'!"

All of the teens in the clearing were shocked at the blurted words, so Hiccup immediately tried to cover it up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!" His voice trailed of and he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah seriously. We were just asking," Tuff said, crossing his thin but muscular arms. Astrid glared at him. If glares could kill there would be one less Thorston in the town.

"Hiccup, what on earth are you sorry for?" Fishlegs asked tentatively.

It took a couple of seconds for the other boy to answer, and when he did it came out as a weak whisper. "For being me."

The entire clearing was now deathly quiet. "What do you mean?" Fishlegs finally dared to ask.

"For being so weak! So useless, a screw up, the coward, the Hiccup! For being _me!_ I'm _so sorry_ , okay?" Hiccup said throwing his arms in the air.

"Hic, you're not..." Astrid trailed of, not knowing what to say. None of the teenagers did.

"They're calling me a hero," Hiccup said quietly, the last word as if it were poison. "But I'm not. I'm a hiccup and I always will be. Me and Toothless saved lives and now you feel guilty. But it will wear of. You'll all leave me. My dad will probably disown me again. And if I'm not shipped of the island I will just be the village screw up just like I've always been."

Astrid felt tears come to her own eyes now, Fishlegs and Snotlout's eyes watering as well. If there was one thing completely true is that they all regretted the horrible way they treated this boy.

Astrid wanted to protest, but it was hard knowing he was completely right.

She opened her mouth in an attempt to comfort their broken friend, when she noticed how scarily pale Hiccup had became. Before anyone had time to react, Hiccup's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground.

 **A/N: I know, short.**

 **If anyone wants a part two or something, tell me please :)**

 **I think I'll do one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'm SO SORRY for the tech problems but hopefully it will work now... SORRY!**

 **Charminghex99** **: Okaydokay, I'll make a note of that and see what I can do :) Thanks for reviewing and nice name btw**

 **secret love writer** **: Continue? Like anyone could stop me now :D**

 **yesboss21** **: The feels are almighty powers from the beginning of time and they** _can not_ **be controlled... ;) 3**

 ***gasp* Abandon a story? I promise you that I will write this story to my last finger :)**

 **Thanks, advices are always welcomed! I don't usually write after schedules but I'll update as often as I can because I LOVE to write!**

 **And as for the last thingy... Well, I don't want to spoil, but no, I havn't planned on him wanting revenge. Perhaps angry or something in that line later.**

 **Teenylambofgod** **: Huh1 A world without dragons, that's a world I don't want to see! Well, might be a cliffy here and there simply cuz I like to :)**

 **And I will make more parts! PROMISE. Thanks for the support 3**

 **Letstellstorys014** **: Yes sir! Mam? YES, here's part two! :D**

 **Love Laugh Live Your Life** **: *squeels loudly* Gosh that means so much to me, thank you kindly! Yeah, I think that too. He's never been seen complaining or showing emotions from those years, and also in the books he's treated very badly but he never holds a grudge as it seems.**

 **And thank you for reading my stories! 3**

 **Sozphenia** **: Wow, it's always fun to hear others opinions and you have a very interesting view :) Yeah, I agree on a lot of that. He's a stubborn one, and both in books and movie with the need to prove himself, not wanting to seem weak so I would take him as someone bottling feelings up.**

 **Thanks, I think I have a hard time with portraying Astrid because she seems to change personality a bit depending on mood. Like in GOTNF for example. Maybe that's just me? So thank you for your time, means a lot! :)**

 **And gosh, thanks for telling me about the problem with the text 3**

 **And oh right, for the cove, I understand your point but I wanted to use it as a place Hiccup uses to escape almost like the movie. And the guy was sad, he didn't really think he of that I guess, or perhaps didn't think they would care enough to follow.**

 **Lightclaw's Shadow:** **Thanks for telling me :)**

 **Guest:** **Oh my God, you read through it? Wow. That is amazing. Thanks for telling me and not it's hopefully no glitch 3**

 **And to the guests who wished for part two aswell...** **HERE IT IS!**

 **Wow... Long A/N... I regret nothing!**

The teens sat gathered at one of the thick wooden tables in the Great Hall. Though they weren't messing around or chatting like they usually did. No, because they all felt downright awful.

The silence was in a thick layer before finally Snotlout broke it.  
"This is very tasty chicken," he said with a small gesture to his meal. That earned him a death glare from Astrid and it went quiet once again.

Minutes later when they were almost finished with their dinner Fishlegs spoke.  
"So... What are we going to do now?" He asked slowly, chubby fingers playing with the hem of his old tunic while he avoided everyone's gazes.

Even the twins understood what their friend meant.

"Well, fix this of course!" Said Snotlout. That earned him another glare from Astrid, sitting across from him and barely eating at all.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?" Astrid spat.

"Well... I don't know!"  
Fishlegs eyes darted back and forward with the exchange between the two.

"Exatcly! None of us knows how to fix the damage from Hiccup's entire life! You're his cousin for Thors sake, and you've done nothing to show that!"

"Well you didn't exactly act like roses towards him either!" Snotlout retorted with a rising voice. They both stood up now, Fishlegs fidgeting, Ruff and Tuff for once not firing up the entire argument.

"At least I didn't beat him black and blue everyday!" Astrid shouted, causing multiple Vikings to turn towards the five children. Astrid didn't seem to notice. Snotlout went quiet after that.

Actually, everything seemed to go quiet after that. A couple of seconds pasted before Astrid shook her head and nearly stormed out.

When she was finally outside she took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She felt so many things. She felt angry at Snotlout and the others.  
She felt pride-struck from shouting in the Great Hall.  
She felt sadness, pity and terror.

She was scared. That did not happen often, but Astrid Hofferson was downright horrified at the thought she wasn't and won't be forgiven. She knew that she wouldn't have forgiven herself.

But most of all she felt ashamed, knowing that not only had the entire village treated Hiccup like an outcast; no, they hadn't even apologized or noticed how Hiccup were bottling all of his feeling up for nearly a month now. All in all, she felt terrible.  
But amongst the mass of feelings she also felt determined. She was going to try and fix this.

With that thought in her mind she walked up to the Haddocks household. She knew it was in the middle of the night, but Hiccup had been passed out all day so she doubted he was awake now. Gothi had been there earlier today and Fishlegs had translated it as an 'emotional breakdown.'

And Astrid did not blame him. Not one single bit, she was actually surprised he hadn't exploded earlier. Well, as much as Hiccup could explode. He was never one to be angry or throwing tantrums.

Soon Astrid was on their doorsteps. She didn't bother knocking, in fear of waking the chief up. And sure enough she heard loud snores from another room. Astrid knew Stoick felt terrible. Having treated his son like dirt for nearly fifteen years (not to mention disowning him) and then having Hiccup collapse from emotional pressure, must have been crushing the father.

The girl quietly but quickly made her way upstairs. When she reached her goal she immediately spotted Hiccups small and sleeping form. She slowly made her way over and sat down on the edge of the bed, the wood protesting her weight.

"Hi," she whispered quietly as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair. 'So soft...' she thought to herself before brushing the bangs from the closed eyelids. This reminded Astrid of the nights after the battle against the dragon queen. Astrid brushed away the bangs yet again as they fell back into place. Astrid smiled to herself. Despite the situation she couldn't help but see how adorable Hiccup indeed was.

Almost subconsciously she took his pale, freckled hand in her other as she gently rubbed the bony knuckles.

She sat there for a while and let her mind wander. Mostly she thought about how she was going to fix this.

She studied his face with all the countless freckles before following the thin lines of his fingers with her own index.

Astrid continued with her thoughts a million miles away when she suddenly was jerked back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Hi." Astrid looked up, her sky blue gaze meeting forrest green. Hiccup slowly withdrew his hand and sat up a little.

Astrid was relieved that she wasn't the type of person to blush, or else she would be cherry right now. Hiccup on the other hand, was.

"Hey." She answered. "How are you feeling?"'

"Eh... Fine," he answered and Astrid didn't know if he was lying or not. "So... Em, what happened?" Hiccup asked, confused as he realized he was in his own room. And more importantly; Astrid as well.

"Well," she started, trying to keep her voice without showing to much emotion. "You kinda passed out. After the... exchange. So we brought you here and, well... Yeah."

Hiccup's cheeks burned in embarrassment again and he looked away.

"Hiccup. You scared us," Astrid said a bit more quietly. Hiccups head snapped up at that but he still didn't look her in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked even more quiet than she had been.

"We were worried of course! You just lost consciousness and..." Astrid started but got cut of.

"But why?" Hiccup asked. He dug his fingernails deep into his other arm, seemingly not even noticing so Astrid quickly pried his hand away before continuing.

"I don't know, we thought..."

Hiccup cut her of once again, staring into his lap. "You know... When we were eleven Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs dragged me to the forest. They mocked and punched me, Fishlegs for the first time actually joining them."

Astrid felt tears in her eyes, remembering this story and knowing it did not have an happy ending. She had just been out in the forest trying her new ax.

"You heard my screams. Came to check what was going on or whatever. You left," Hiccup said, his voice now slightly cracking and breaking. "You walked away. Snotlout kicked me in the head... I woke up alone in the middle of the forest. Coming home only to get scolded for 'getting lost'."

"Hiccup..." Astrid breathed, slow tears now running down her cheeks.

"You didn't care then. W-why now?"

Astrid didn't know what to say. Not at all. She felt for apologizing over and over again, drag the other teens there and make them do it to. She wanted to embrace Hiccup tightly. But she couldn't find her own brain working.

"I'm really tired..." Hiccup said after a few seconds of silence.

Astrid gave a quiet nod. "I understand," she said and slowly stood up and reluctantly headed for the exit.

"I'll come visit tomorrow, okay?" Astrid said, turning around. Hiccup didn't answer though so with a sad sigh Astrid walked down the stairs. The last thing she saw was Hiccup's thin shoulders shaking with an in held cry.

 **A/N: OOC Astrid and Hiccup. But I think Hiccup is her weak spot :)**

 **But hey, I made a part two and...**  
 **THERE WILL BE MORE :D**

 **Sorry again :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick closed the door as Snotlout, Astrid and the twins exited. He ordered Fishlegs to stay. Stoick needed him to translate Gothi's writing and to figure out what had happened. He indeed knew that the boy coudn't lie for everything in him, and he didn't need four other kids joining in their obvious current frenzy. It didn't take long for Fishlegs to blurt every detail of what happened out, and less time for Gothi to nod in understanding what was the problem.

His son had collapsed from emotional pressure, something the Viking had never seen before but only heard of. He remember laughing about it and saying that it must have taken much of a weakling to succeed with something like that. But this time Stoick did not laugh. He felt completely torn.

When the teens had arrived it wasn't hard to recognize guilt and worry on their faces. Stoick knew they probably displayed on his own as well.

After Stoick told Fishlegs to not let the others in by the moment, the healer and the chubby boy left. Stoick knew the other children would get the information from him. So with that, the bulky Viking went up the stairs and to the loft.

He knew that he had a lot of chief responsibility for the day, but right now he also knew that he needed his son as much as his son would need him there. Stoick pulled out a stool from the corner of the room that suprisingly still was there from the Red Death battle, and sat down close to the bed.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand over his face. He knew Valka would have been so disappointed. Stoick felt without doubt like the worst father on berk. He sighed once again before grabbing Hiccups left hand that looked ridiculously small and fragile in his own.

The man then looked up to meet a certain reptiles green gaze. Toothless purred worriedly and laid his big head next to Hiccups. Stoick felt for banging his head against a wall. How had he been so obnoxious for all of those year? Such a bad father that his son actually found his first friend from the Vikings arch enemies?

Well... Maybe except for Fishlegs though. Stoick didn't know what ever happened between them so long ago, mostly because he never gave any time to notice his sons presence. That, he truly regretted.

Soon he noticed Hiccup beginning to stir in his restless sleep.

Stoick immediately bent a little closer, trying to calm the boy with gentle a gentle hush, saying that it was alright.

Stoick smiled slightly as his son seemed to calm down a bit again. The father sat there for maybe two hours more, before he yawned greatly. Finally after the long day he decided to get some sleep. He would have a talk with his son as soon as he was awake.

With that, he went down to his own bedroom. With heavy thoughts from the recent events he snored of.

A while later he thought he heard voices from upstairs. Soon someone went down the stairs (Stoick knew it wasn't Hiccup, because his steps were uneven and made clancing noises) so he guessed it was the Hofferson girl. He didn't have much time to think about it though because sleep tugged at him once again.

Stoick was jerked back to consciousness yet again by a mighty tug of his ankle. He immediately jolted awake with risen fists, ready to attack the intruder.

Though to both relief and concern he found himself staring at Toothless.

Toothless looked worried and that alone sent of alarms in Stoicks head. Without the reptile needing to drag him up, he ran up the stairs with the reptile in tow, eager to see what was going on.

Stoick got an answer to that the second he got up to the loft. Hiccups small frame was tossing and turning in his bed, face pale and some sweat running down his forehead.

When Hiccup was younger he often had nigh terrors. They were like regular night mares but... More. Stoick didn't know how to describe it. As a baby little Hiccup had been terrified many nights after his mothers death. But as he grew, Stoick did no longer help him get through it. He would just roll over, hoping no one else was woken and for his boy to stop that childish nonsense. Though they had come back ever since the battle against the Red Death.

If Stoick could have gone back and smacked himself, Thor knows he would.

Toothless looked at him in a way as if demanding what was going on. The reptile couldn't smell sickness on his rider, nor any blood. Though he could clearly see something was very wrong.

Stoick did not answer, instead kneeling down at the bedside and trying to hush Hiccup back to a calm sleep. Toothless seemed to follow suit, purring and putting his giant head close.

Soon, Hiccup began to mumble, his voice steadly rising.

"No... N-no, please... I don't want to... Don't leave me! Please! " Stoick felt his heart break bit by bit. He grabbed Hiccup's thin wrists as he thrashed.

"Hiccup. Wake up now, you're safe. We're here," Stoick tried to reassure but this time to no avail.

"Stop! S-stop, i-it _hurts_!" Hiccup nearly shouted in his sleep, trying to bend his arms free.

"Hiccup wake up!" Stoick demanded.

"Don't kill him! PLEASE! H-he's my best friend! LET HIM GO," Hiccup began to sob loudly now. Stoick hated to see him suffer like this. Toothless looked as panicked as Stoick felt.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled, making the roof shake a bit. The boy jolted awake with a scream. He quietened down as soon as he realized he was in his room with his father and friend next to him. Tears still poured down his face though, his tiny shoulders shaking.

Stoick didn't wait a second before pulling his son into a tight embrace.

"Oh Hiccup," he whispered, drawing his boy close to his chest.

"S-s-sorry," Hiccup slurred with a sob wracking frame. "F-for w-waking you."

Stoick sighed heavily. He felt tears glistening at his eyes. He'd cried when Valka died, but not really since then. That is until last month. He'd been given a few sobs from his small boy.

"Don't be. I'm here. Toothless is here. Everyone's okay. You're okay," Stoick whispered. He felt a small nod from to his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hiccup looked up at him before saying a quiet "No."

"Hiccup..." Stoick began. "You know I love you, right?"

Hiccup once again gave a nod in response. "Y-yeah. I know Dad."

"And.. You know I'm really sorry for the way I treated you... Right?"

Stoick looked down at his son, receiving no answer for a couple of seconds.

So Stoick continued, tilting his sons chin up so he could meet his gaze. "Well I am. I truly am and everyone else as well. I'm so sorry, and if I could take it all back I would. Not hesitating a second."

Something in his words must have been wrong because Hiccup started crying even more violently than before.

"What's the matter?!" Stoick asked, slightly alarmed again.

Hiccup tried to wipe his eyes with his long sleeve but to no avail. To Stoicks out most surprise Hiccup laughed. It was quiet and breaking but a laugh. "I'm just... I-I never thought Stoick the V-Vast would apologize to a Hiccup..."

Stoick huffed. "You mean the same Vast who led his entire village to their death, soon being saved by no one less than a Hiccup?"

"Th-thanks Dad... It r-really means a lot to me. Really."

Stoick broke away from their tight embrace only to scoop Hiccup up in his arms and sitting down on the bed with him on his broad lap. He smiled as Hiccups cheeks went slightly cherry. But that smile soon vanished.

"I'm so very _sorry_ , son."

"It's okay Dad."

Stoick sighed. "Oh Hiccup... It is not. But I promise I'll make it all up to you.

I just don't understand how you can possibly forgive me for all I've done wrong..."

Hiccup gave an adorable smile, seeming much more real than any other.

"Because you apologized."

 **A/N: Hi! So, I was thinking... I'll let you decide.**

 **Who is the next person you want to apologize?**

 **I'm not sure where this story is going but at least I really enjoy writing it 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My dearest angels... It took awhile because computer probs.**

 **Well anyway... looks like the one you voted for is... ASTRID!**

 **Please keep your hands and feet inside the cart the entire fanfiction.**

 **But first, shotouts!**

 **Amy : In time my dear reader... In time... : )**

 **Guest 1 : Oh God, how nice of you, thank you very much 3**

 **secret love writer: Go Astrid! And Snotlout, Snotlout oi oi oi!**

 **Sozphenia : Yup, heeeeere she is! Well... My fanfic version of her at least... He'll make his marks. All in the wrong places! Sorrey, ; )  
As for Stoick/Hiccup joke... I'm not sure wich one you mean? But yeah, Hiccup may be contagious!  
Excuse me, excuse me, Mr 4 is coming through!**

 **Guest 2 : THAAANK YOU!**

 **Guest : Yup, looks like it : )**

 **Winter Frolics : Aw, thanks! I agree, father son fluff between them is just... wow.  
Hiccstrid for the win! I ship much but it's wonderful their relationship 3**

 **Thanks for the tip! 3**

 **Guest 3 : Haha, okay, no punches and some fluff has been ordered!**

 **Guest 4 : Sure thingy! And awwwe thanks!**

 **clank2662 : I understand your feelings and that you wish not to be rude but please, language. And yes, it turned out to be Astrid. I don't know what that means actually :/ (english is my second language)...**

 **Guest 5 : Thaaaaanks! And yeah, fluffy like whipped cream!**

 **Ken106348 : Yeah,I have given that some thought but it's in a future chapter**

Hiccup sat in his bed scribbling different things in his black leather book. He was very bored. Stoick had forced him to stay in his room the entire day while he was out on his chieftain duties. Hiccup had complained immediately but his dad wouldn't hear about it. Before he left he gave strict orders to the night fury that none of them was allowed to leave the room.

"He's tricky." Stoick had warned. "Don't let him persuade you or anything to leave." Toothless had nodded firmly at the mission while Hiccup just groaned.

Poor Toothless didn't understand much of what was happening. He was a really smart dragon, but this was beyond him. Even though he couldn't sense sickness or see any injury at his dear boy he knew something was wrong. His eyes had leaked water a lot and sadness radiated from both him and his father last night, but what worried Toothless the most was that his rider would fall asleep without waking up again. Toothless had seen it before. To other dragons and after the battle against the evil queen. To say the least, he did not like it.

So the dragon looked determined to keep the promise, also looking ready to sit on Hiccup to do so. (Something he must have learned was very effective when Meatlug did the same to him). When he tried to go down to get them breakfast, Toothless wouldn't have any of it. When the dragon slept Hiccup had tried to go to his desk only for the dragon to shot awake and stare at him 'til he was back in bed.

They both cared about Hiccup, and the boy appreciated that, he really did. He just wished they could show it any other way than locking him up.  
And of course as it so seldom was, the weather was perfect outside. So there he was alone with his still sleeping dragon. Well that is until he heard the door open and someone let themselves in. Before Hiccup had time to ponder who it was, Astrids head showed inside the room.

"Hi, Hiccup," she greeted. He immediately took notice that she had some bags under her eyes. He worried for her, hoping she was alright. Though he greeted back with the same enthusiasm she was clearly trying to hold up.

"How are you doing?" She then asked, just like she had yesterday.  
Hiccup answered with a shrug, because honestly, he had literally no idea how to answer that. He had a breakdown, sure, but the facade was up again. He could probably hold it in. Still he felt happy, his father had apologized to him last night and Astrid clearly cared enough to show up today again. Also somehow very empty and confused. Even if he didn't want to think about it he was tense, waiting for this act to drop and everything going back to normal again.  
"And you?" He asked after realizing it went silent for a while.

"Honestly..." Astrid began, sitting down in a chair and staring down at her lap, something she did not do often. "I'm feeling guilty Hiccup. Like, really guilty."

Now it was Hiccups turn to look down at his lap, where Toothless's head rested. Hiccup started petting the dragon almost subconsciously while the night fury purred in his sleep.

Astrid continued before Hiccup could think of any words to form to a sentence.  
"I think we all are Hiccup. Ever since the battle and all. Especially your dad and Snotlout."

If it weren't for the situation Hiccup could have snorted. "Snotlout? Really? Wh..."

"Really." Astrid answered, cutting him of. "He feels very bad for the way he treated you, without even ever getting to know you. More so knowing you're his cousin and all," Astrid continued, her voice suddenly laced with held anger. "I saw him on your doorstep last night. He wants to apologize, I think he just doesn't know how."

"But..." Hiccup started but she cut him of again. This conversation was starting to get very one sided but he didn't really mind. He didn't even know how to react anyway.  
"We're all ashamed. Snotlout no exception. Me neither. And I am so, so sorry."

"Astrid, you don't need to apologize..." Hiccup started but was cut of. **Again**.

"Yes I do. We all owe you one. So I don't want to hear any of that. You're not getting away with forgiving anyone like that again so you're going to sit quiet and let me do it. Okay?" Astrid asked. Well, more like ordered. Hiccup nodded slowly, not knowing what else to do and he would be hushed anyway.

"Okay," she said, slightly clearing her throat. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. You most certainly did not deserve comments and jeers like that. And I'm so sorry for never helping you. I saw how you were bullied, neglected and mistreated, and I should have done something about that. At least given you a chance. Looking back I have no idea why I acted like that. I didn't have any reason to do so to you. I just thought because of your appearance that you would never be able to be chief or something, lead our village to the doom. But you definitively proved us all wrong. And I'm sorry for, you know... everything else."

She hesitated a while before saying the last part. "C-can you forgive me?"

Hiccup in answer took a hold of Astrids wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. Astrid was shocked at first but hugged back no different, feeling relief washing over her in thick waves when Hiccup said "Of course I can," into her big braid.

When they finally pulled back they both smiled, and rather stupidly on top of that.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" Astrid suddenly said. "I brought you something!" Just as quickly she got up and raced down the stairs, only to show up seconds later with a now slightly steaming bowl. "Here. Eat it," she demanded handing him it. He reluctantly took it, only for the liquid not to drop on his lap.

"Wow... Thanks Astrid but I'm good," he said kind of slowly.

"Come on Hic, your so thin I get paper cuts hugging you," Astrid said with a crooked smile.

Hiccup smiled back. "Yeah, right. I'm just not hungry Astrid," he lied. He hadn't eaten since he passed out (thank you kindly for that Toothless), but since trying Astrids jaknog... He almost shuddered at the memory. You know when things happen the one time you really don't want them to? Well, Hiccup cursed to himself when his stomach growled.

"Looks like it's not agreeing with you then,"

Hiccup felt his cheeks go red but he tried to ignore it.  
"What's in this?" He asked instead, trying not to sound to suspicious while glancing down at the brownish contents.  
Astrid shrugged. "Dunno, I brought it from the Hall." Hiccup visibly relaxed at that, earning a suspicious look from the girl.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything!" Hiccup tried to cover up.

Astrid sighed before pointing at the bowl. "Eat. Now."

Hiccup did as he was told because by now he was to hungry to protest. It was some kind of chicken flavored soup, and although nearly cold by now it tasted really good. While eating the two teens small talked about everything and nothing until finally Hiccup set down the bowl at his desk. Astrid leaned over and glared down at it before giving Hiccup an accusing look.

"What?" He asked, generally confused.

"You only ate half of it," Astrid accused crossing her arms.

"Oh," Hiccup said. "Well I'm full, and thanks it was really good."

"You know a toddler eats more than you do," she said, playfully punching his shoulder but at the same time not entirely joking. She wanted Hiccup to eat himself up a bit. She could see the forms of his ribs through the green shirt. Before either of them could say anything more an annoyed bird-like roar was heard through the glass less window. Then Stormflys head poked in, just like her riders had earlier. The nadder seemed bored and squaked at her friend.

Stormfly was bigger than Toothless so she couldn't get through the window frame, instead hovering outside of it.  
"Looks like she's been waiting for you," Hiccup pointed out while scratching Toothless behind his ears as he woke up from the loud sounds. The dragon roared to the other to say hello.

Astrid mumbled something about spoiled nadder before rising to a stand. "Well, I should go."

"See you soon then," Hiccup said smiling at the nadder and then her rider.

"Yeah, you got that right," Astrid said with a wave before her blond braid disappeared down the stairs.

As Astrid exited the Haddock residence she had a smile on her lips. This was _definitively_ a step in the right direction. As Stormfly landed she jumped on her back for a nice flight in the warm sun.  
But after, if needed to, she would beat some sense into certain other Vikings. 

**A/N: ALRIGHT!** **I am searching for a new STORY PROJECT or ONESHOT idea! **So p** lease if you want, leave a request!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dearies! Man, am I tired! But all reviews helped me going to write this so here you go 3**

 _ **SHOTOUTS**_

 **Mark Mason : * blushes madly* Well thank you 3**

 **MrAndersIversen : Awwwee, thanks! And yeah here it is! I really tried ASAP but I've been working the last three days straight so I'm happy it's up now : )**

 **Ooh, you're from Denmark? Cool my Scandinavian fellow, sincerely your Swedish friend ; )**

 **clank2662 : Righty, I have never seen Dragon Ball Z, only heard of it. So that's kind of hard for me... Sorry about that. I would consider watching it but the site I use for watching movies has been putted to a death recently : (. But well, from earlier requests of you I tried to make a bit of argument in this chapter even though I find it super hard to write for some reason.**

 **Sozphenia : Oh okay : ) **

**Thanks for your opinion, I tried to do better in this chapter but for some reason I REALLY can't write stuffs like that : /**

 **Either way I hope this is okay, and you're the readers so it's important for me that you'll like it to. Actually your comment inspired this one. And nooo, sadly it's not Snotlout in this one but I've planned to almost end with him because they had a very complicated fist to face relationship in this. And thanks, really!**

 **secret love writer : yeah I guess you'll see now : ) And oh my godness, thank you so much for your request because that is such an awesome idea! Wow! I've already written half of it but I'm really trying to figure out how Hiccup can misunderstand the others... Perhaps a secret birthday party or something as a excuse? Do you have an idea for that? I love the plot but perhaps I'll add or change some details to make it fit together, I hope that is alright. Oh, and one last thing. I usually write the characters from the first movie or ROB/DOB and I wonder if that's okay with you with the ages and so on? (I don't have anything against the second movie or RTTE I love them both, I just feel it easier to write the younger) Would that be working with you? Thanks again 3**

 **Chapter 5**

Fishlegs was having a bad week. Like, _bad_ week.

It had begun with some personal problems of his. Like a small cold and then having Meatlug burn up part of his tunic in a accident that could have started a forest fire. (He was still getting used to having a dragon and everything that came with it).

Then, they all went on that short flight. During the four weeks Hiccup was in a coma Fishlegs had been so ashamed and guilty and angry at himself... Everything in between. Of course, he had those feelings before the big battle but they rose at least tenfold. And now? Even higher. Because Fishlegs had finally let go of all those guilty thoughts because Hiccup seemed to have forgiven him. Oh, boy if the teen felt bad now.

During the days since Hiccup woke up he hadn't talked a lot with basically anyone except Gobber and Toothless. ' _Wow, that's kinda sad_ ' Fishlegs thought. ' _He speaks more to the dragons than those who can actually talk back, his own village._ ' But the two boys had spoken least of all. Whenever a conversation could have taken place Hiccup would answer with shaking his head, nod or very few words. That only was enough to make Fishlegs chicken out from confronting.

The boy always knew he didn't do the right thing. He and Hiccup had been close as kids, best friends 'forever'. Yeah right. That is until when they were about nine. Hiccup had already been bullied a time then, but that's when it really started to pick up dramatically as the whole village saw that even at that age the scrawny boy basically couldn't do anything right, not even grow up to a proper size.

That was six years ago, though Fishlegs remembered much of it. That year he began to hang out even more with the other children, despite their actions to his dear friend.

Hiccup always said that it was fine and that he wanted Fishlegs to have more friends. So the boy listened. After a while though, it became clearer than day that if he hung out with the other children, Hiccup was dead zone. And stupidly, in fear of getting there himself Fishlegs gave under.

And week by week he were also pushed to verbally hurt Hiccup. And by every passing day the smaller boys hope of friendship crumbled. And after that day in the woods... Fishlegs shuddered at the memory. The first time also he abused Hiccup. And the former friendship was never showed again.

So it came as no surprise Legs' was beyond nervous to encounter him again.

So, yup. Not a good week. And on the top of that; now he was hiding from Astrid.

Finally, after two days since that flight, Fishlegs decided to meet up his problems. So there he was, taking deep breaths before finally finding the courage to knock on the door. But just as he was about to he hesitated. His arm fell down his side for a couple of seconds and just as he was about to lift it again he heard a voice from behind, making him jump.

"Fishlegs?"

"Oh, hi. Hi Hiccup. Hi," he stuttered nervously, his hands fidgeting each other as he turned around to face the other.

"Hi?" Hiccup asked unsure in response as he continued to move closer with Toothless tight in tow.

"Hi," he repeated. Wow, that went bad.

"Hi Fishlegs," Hiccup said and crossed his arms.

Fishlegs was just about to say hi back again when he caught himself. Boy, was he nervous. Hiccup waited for him to continue so he did after clearing his throat. "C-could we talk?" He cursed himself for stuttering. This was Hiccup he was talking to for Odin's sake! The absolutely most forgiving and kind person he knew. But still this was a very hard conversation. Because this kind boy couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to, that boy Fishlegs had treated worse than dirt for six years.

The only response he got was a small shrug. It was clear either of the teens wanted to have this conversation, but even more clear that it was desperately needed.

So with that Fishlegs sent a questioning glance towards the door of the chiefs an his sons home and Hiccup gave a quiet nod.

When Fishlegs entered he vaguely heard Hiccup directing Toothless to play with Stormfly or something in the line of that.

And so the boys were alone in the bright adobe.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hiccup then said, his voice completely lack of emotions as he leaned against a wall in the living room.

"Well..." Fishlegs started. He wondered briefly if he'd ever been so nervous before. "I wanted to discuss, you know."

"Tell me," Hiccup said, voice once again with no signs of anything.

"About the last time between us," Fishlegs said, pretty sure Hiccup already knew what he meant.

"The last six years?" Hiccup pushed and now Fishlegs knew. The bigger boy knew that Hiccup had every right in the world to be mad, broken or anything but this empty pressure in the conversation made Fishlegs almost irritated. Why was he doing this?

"Yeah. I just want to say that maybe..." He started but Hiccup cut him of.

" _Maybe_?" This time some hurt could be heard in his voice.

"Would you just let me finish?" Fishlegs replied, now clearly sounding irritated. Why was he doing this? Why was Hiccup acting like that? What was going on between them?!

"Then get to it," Hiccup said, his eyebrows drawing together in a scowl.

"I shouldn't have beaten you those few times," Fishlegs said with a small sigh.

"Few times?" Hiccup asked while crossing his arms once again. Not only hurt was showed now, also anger and resignation.

"Come on, now you're not fair! It was nothing compared to what the others did!" Fishlegs defended. All the thoughts of shame and so on, those he couldn't find. Because he realized he was angry at Hiccup as well. What was he expected to do? Be stuck with the runt of the village when he had the chance to be with the other teens. So the anger only rose from there.

"Was it fair for me then, what you did?!" Hiccup suddenly nearly shouted.

"You said I could be friends with them!" Fishlegs also shouted in reply. Oh, he knew what was going to happen. You see, Fishlegs was what the Viking tribe called Berserker after the Berserkers themselves. When he got in a fight, he was in it without control. ( **He is in the books a Berserker and also shown in "Gem of a different color" when he gets mad at Snotlout along with other small moments in the series** ) He tried to control his anger but it was steadily rising to the point were he was going to explode.

"I didn't say you should join them in beating me!" Hiccup replied angrily.

"Well it's not my fault no one wanted to be friends with you!" Legs' continued without mercy as the argument was fired up.

"But what should I've...?!" Hiccup started, uncrossing his arms and harshly tugging at his hair.

"It's _not_ my fault you were so useless!" Fishlegs continued on, unable to stop himself. Not that he really tried to. "It was _never_ my fault nobody wanted you! And it wasn't _I_ who was the reason your mother was killed! It's is all YOUR FAULT!" Bom. As soon as the words left his mouth Fishlegs slapped his hands over it. That was definitively over the line. Everyone on Berk knew Valka was a touchy subject for both of the remaining Haddocks.

"Hiccup, I..." Fishlegs started anew, all of his anger suddenly just not there. And neither were his words. But Hiccup didn't listen anyway. He had turned away, facing the wall with small hands balled.

"Please go," came the hoarse reply. Oh Gods, Fishlegs was pretty sure the other boy was crying.

"Hic...?" He tried but got no answer. Instead, the smaller male turned on his heel and practically ran up the stairs to the loft, almost tripping repeatedly on his new leg on the cup.

Fishlegs stood there dumbfounded. If he's felt guilty before he had no words for what he was feeling now. He stood there, staring up to where his former best friend had disappeared, maybe for another minute until finally he slowly headed for the door.

That had _not_ gone well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so this between Hiccup and Fishlegs is based on a real relationship between former best friends. I thought I'd let you know that. (I love Fishlegs so please do not missunderstand that part)**

 **And OH MY GOD guys! Over 50 reviews already! To my heart. To my heart.**

Astrid, Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout were once again sitting at the usual table in the Mead hall. Though Fishlegs hadn't showed up yet. Astrid had already lectured both Snotlout and the twins that they most certainly _will_ go and apologize to Hiccup. Snotlout had nodded, looking both ashamed, determined and a little scared mostly because Astrid had her ax with her.

She knew that Snotlout already had planned on apologizing and that he were only trying to figure out what to say. So Astrid left him with that for the time being, knowing it was better for him to plan what to say than stomp in and ending with an argument instead of an apology.

That didn't mean she had forgiven him though, not near. And even though she herself had apologized she hadn't even forgiven her _own_ actions.

The twins, they actually took it surprisingly good. They had earlier decided to go and apologize, but they'd asked for help upon it. So Astrid promised to do so, so she could help her friends through this without failure. She'd also planned on getting Fishlegs to give both twins and Snotlout some tips. She knew the chubby boy was apologizing right now so hopefully he would be useful in the area and especially since he knew Hiccup the best. They were best friends until everything went down hill after all.

But those plans and thoughts IMMEDIATLY were scratched from Astrids book the second she saw the blond boy. He slowly and carefully made his way to their table and sat down as far from Astrid as he could come, instead sitting on the edge of the table next to Ruffnut.

"So how did it go with Hiccup?" Tuff asked, seeming to be the only one at the table not noticing how Fishlegs fidgeted, looked nervous, scared, but most of all guilty.

Fishlegs didn't answer to the question, not even showing he heard it. He just stared down his lap.

"Fishlegs," Snotlout said with a demand but at the same time concerned tone. Astrid was pretty sure it wasn't directed to Legs' though because Snotlout glared daggers at him waiting for an answer.

"Could have gone better," he muttered in response , shrinking back in his seat.

"What could have gone better? Fishlegs what happened?!" Ruffnut asked in turn.

"We got into a fight," Fishlegs blurted, covering his head. And during the circumstances it was highly understood when he saw the looked from everyone at the table, especially a certain blonde with a sharp axe.

"You. Started. A fight?" Astrid asked slowly and very sternly.

"To be fair, it wasn't one sided," Fishlegs defended although he didn't even seem to believe it himself.

"So you went to apologize. And you started a fight," Astrid repeated just as sternly with fists tightening around her cutlery, not seeming to have heard Fishlegs reply.

"So you didn't think he was miserable enough already didn't you?!" Snotlout accused, standing up from the bench. Fishlegs was really terrified right now. Even Ruffnut looked at him as if he'd given the tail to the snake and created Ragnarök. Although that was a bad example as he wasn't sure if the twins would like the end of the world or not.

Astrid stood up as well, taking a few steps so she was face to face with Fishlegs, putting her hands at the table in front of him.

"And what _exactly_ did you say?" She asked, her voice poison.

"I may have... You know..." Fishlegs started not meeting anyone gaze.

"No. We don't know Legs'. So tell us," Astrid demanded, leaning a little closer. That was enough for Fishlegs to shake and tremble even more.

He knew it was pointless to hide the truth. They would continue demanding answers and he would cave under, most certainly. In fact, he probably had given up already. "Brought Valka into an argument," Fishlegs confessed so quietly it was just so Astrid heard.

Astrid on the other hand, she wasn't so quiet. " **You used his mother against him**?!" She yelled, getting the attention of the very few Vikings still into their dinner.

"You should run," Tuffnut said, although it was perfectly clear to everyone.

And boy if he did. No one had ever seen the big teen move so quickly and soon he disappeared through the open gates with a short scream of terror.

And just after muttering "I'm gonna _kill_ him," under her breath, Astrid sprinted after. And of course... She brought her axe.

Stoick was finally walking out from Silent Svens household down the village. He'd wanted to quit earlier today after the hectic week and spend some time with his son, but when he decided this was the final task it took a lot longer than expected. Mostly because Sven couldn't talk and it took forever to figure out what the problem was. So two hours later he made his way up towards his household when he heard a terrified scream.

For a moment he thought to shrug it of and go home, but as the screams continued he knew he had his duties as a chief.

Not seconds later he saw the issue. Fishlegs, ruining downhill with arms in the air and a newly forming black eye. Tightly in his heels was a very angry Hofferson. Seeing the girl carrying her deadly weapon, Stoick knew he had to interfere. So, he jogged forward a bit and when the teens in a frenzy ran past him, he grabbed Astrid by her arm and she skidded to a stop while the boy continued to run like a maniac.

Astrid looked ready to punch whoever was stopping her, but when she saw it was the Chief she restrained herself. She panted for a while and seemed to calm down. Finally Stoick let go of her arm and asked in a demanding tone what was going on.

"Fishlegs and Hiccup had a fight," Astrid told him, still slightly out of breath.

"About what?" Stoick pressed, worry building up in his chest. Hiccup had never been one to pick fights from what he knew.

"I'm not sure, Fishlegs went there to apologize," Astrid confessed. "But Fishlegs told us he used his mothers death against him."

"He brought Valka up?!" It was clear Fishlegs was in for double the trouble.

As Astrid nodded Stoick looked up towards him own home. Oh boy.

As much as Stoick felt for chasing Fishlegs as well, he knew his son would need a father now.

 **A/N: So Fishlegs survived... For now. Don't anger a Hofferson. Or a father who happens to be named the Vast for a reason.**

 **Really sorry for short chapter, but I updated within 24, so hope it's okay! *hearts to you***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, hello. I did not see you there. Seriously... How did you get in here?!**

 **Nah, JK. XD Chapter 7, ladies, gentlemen, fangirls and fanboys!**

Fishlegs looked around nervously. He'd seen Stoick in the Great Hall, so he knew he wasn't home for now. He wasn't sure about Astrid, but he just hoped she wasn't here.

The boy had managed to avoid the two during the latest day and it's night. Now he was going to correct his mistakes from the day before last day. With that in mind he knocked on the door praying it would go better than the last time he did just that.

( _Hiccup, please I know you're in there... I just want to apologize. Astrid said I'll kill you, and she's trying to... I'm right out here for you, just let me in...! Sorry XD)_

First he heard the unnatural clinking of a prosthetic leg, and then the door was slowly opened. Hiccup looked back at him, his normally clear, green eyes were dull and bloodshot.

"Hi," Fishlegs started with a small smile. Hiccup didn't smile back.

"Is it something important?" Hiccup asked, not wanting or having strength for another argument.

"Yes, it is," Fislegs said firmly. "I want to say sorry for last time and..."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, supporting against the doorframe.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked slowly.

"You have no reason to apologize for that. You were right. I've always been the hiccup, always useless and it was my fault Mom died." Hiccup held his gaze but somehow he just didn't seem to _actually_ see Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, that isn't true, I was stupid and I most certainly should not have said any of that, you're not useless and that was never your fault!" Fishlegs said.

"She would still be here if she hadn't saved me," Hiccup mumbled, and Fishlegs wasn't sure if he were supposed to be heard.

"Could we go inside?" Fishlegs asked almost equally quiet but Hiccup shook his head ever so slightly.

"Okay.., but can I just tell the story from my perspective?" Fishlegs begged.

"No, you know what? I won't. Because from my perspective my best and only friend in the entire world left me because I wasn't good enough for anyone! I said I was fine with it, because you know what; I was a good friend and I wanted you to have more. But you left, despite your promises! The only one I had left was Gobber, and the only reason for that was because I was dumped on him!"

"I'm so sorry Hiccup, but now I..." Fishlegs trailed of when Hiccup didn't even seem to notice and continued his hurt rambling.

"You never came then, but how do you think I feel when you come back here with the only reason me not being the runt anymore?!"

"It's not that, it's..." Fishlegs started but Hiccup cut him of with a question that had no real answer to Fishlegs.

"Why did you do that?"

Three seconds silence. "I just wanted some friends, and I thought I could still be friend with you, just like it always was. And... I was wrong," Fishlegs tried his best to explain as he felt his eyes go slightly moist. He didn't want Hiccup to feel like this. He didn't want to loose his friend again. Fishlegs just wanted to fix the unfixable.

Hiccup though crossed his arms. "You had to go so far to get more friends?"

"Hiccup, please forgive me, I was really stupid, we were kids and..."

"We were just kids?" Hiccup cut of with clear sarcasm, hatred and hurt. "Fishlegs, when we were little and I was the chiefs son and everything you were my best friend. When the village and you realized that I was only a big fat mistake, you left. You can't just blame it for being kids, because you know what? You left me for six years! Not a word except some tournament. And now... now you're coming back and apologizing because you want to be my friend? But I'm not buying that. You're the exact same person as before, Fishlegs! Now that I won some stupid battle with Toothless, you follow the others again! I don't know what you're after but clearly it's not because you like me!"

"You're not just a mistake..." Was the only thing Fishlegs whispered in response. Because frankly, he couldn't find the words. It was true what Hiccup said. He had always turned his nose after the wind to not be left out or forgotten. But he did like Hiccup. He wanted them to have another chance.

"Then why did everyone leave me?" Hiccup asked with tears shining in his eyes. Before Fishlegs had the chance to answer Hiccup turned around and supported his weight on the wooden wall, his thin back wracking with quiet sobs.

"But I'm here now Hiccup." Fishlegs started tentatively. "I'm sorry for leaving you and for everyhing else... But I'm back now. We all care about you?" It wasn't his meaning for the last to sound like a question but it did.

Hiccup banged his forehead a couple of times to the wall which only added to the other boys worry. "No you're not. You're going to leave again as soon as all of this wears of. Why even bother Useless."

"Because I care about you," Fishlegs whispered truthfully and put a big hand on his bony shoulder. He couldn't bare seeing Hiccup like this. He was the most kind and forgiving boy on Berk, most definitively, but Fishlegs knew he himself wouldn't have even near forgiven any of his idiotic actions. Hiccup just weakly shrugged his hand of and sobbed slightly harder, even though it was visible he tried not to.

Fishlegs had no idea what to do. Not at all. But then a memory flashed by his mind. It was such a long time ago, a memory he thought he'd forgotten.

Little Fishlegs were sitting and looking through the book of dragons. He yet couldn't read properly, but he found the pictures of the various creatures interesting. That's when he saw five year old Hiccup sitting down in the grass beside him.

Fishlegs closed his book and smiled. "Hi Hiccup!"

"Hi," answered Hiccup with a small smile. Fishlegs though, he knew his friend well and could tell immediately that something was wrong. That's when he saw a rapidly forming bruise on Hiccups cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Fishlegs asked, both concerned and a little curious.

"Nothing important," Hiccup answered kind of flatly. "What are you reading?" he tried but Fishlegs started pressing.

"What happened?"

"I said nothing!" Hiccup answered, sighing.

"Well it's clearly something," Fishlegs continued.

"Well it's clearly none of your business," Hiccup snapped, something he didn't do often, and especially towards Fishlegs. That only urged the boy further to get towards the problem.

"Hic, tell me," he said, kind of demanding. The reaction he got though was none of what he'd expected. Hiccup started sobbing and buried his face in his hands. He stood up and were just about to run when Fishlegs grabbed his thin wrist.

"Let go of me!" Hiccup said, wiping his eyes on his one free arm and way to long sleeve.

Fishlegs didn't though. His friend was upset, so he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Hiccup tightly as he cried.

Fishlegs took a small step forward and embraced the other boy from behind. Hiccup immediately gasped and tried to get out of the grip but he was very small compared to Fishlegs, and the boy kept his strong and chubby arms in a firm but gentle grip.

Hiccups struggles ceased bit by bit and eventually he were just crying. Fishlegs slowly lowered them both to the ground and tightened the embrace the slightest.

"I'm sorry, Hic..." Fishlegs said quietly. "Can you ever forgive me...?"

 **A/N: Cliffy... Or is it? Dun dun duh! Maybe, cuz I don't know the answer yet.**

 **What do you guys think, forgive... or not forgive... or tell Astrid to get her axe B)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guess what! Today I started on making my Hiccup cosplay! *squeels* I'm SO exited! :D**

 **Shot outs!**

 **Ken106348: Yes, sir! That's what I've had in mind for this chap actually and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Transformers 0: okay, copy that :) You like Transformers btw? I love them! I think the first movie is the best, and I like the series :) (wow a lot of ":)" smileys but hey, can't have enough smileys! :))**

 **MrAndersIversen: Hiiiiii, it's always fun to hear from my favorite Danish ;)**

 **Thanks a lot and I hope it's okay with some delay in the chapters. I try to update often but yeah... School :/**

 **And yup, Fishlegs is tha bro! But I think after Hiccup I have him tight with Tuff actually, he's so awesome but then they all are so awesomeness overloaded! :D**

 **Clank2662: haha omg, I laughed really hard at that XD Thanks for the review! :)**

 **Lightclaw's shadow: I will try to not spoil, you'll see very soon *zips lips* :}**

 **snoopykid: Oh drat. That's an awesome idea but I'd already written the chapter when I read that. I think I'll try to get it in later in the story :) And yeah, Frozen. Thanks! Haha now that I think about it would be awesome seeing that scene irl XD**

 **HappyPup1: Yeah I know! He's so sweet! Thanks for reviewing, you always make me so happy :)**

 **Iris Patton: I'm trying my best, it's just hard with all homework but thanks!**

 **Braggy: Haha, yeah even I want a go on him, and I'm the author ;) But then again, Hiccup isn't the average Viking, I mean he was friggin ninja DISOWNED and he didn't take a second to hesitate for forgiveness.**

 **Joel: GHAAAAAA, YOU'RE MAKING ME SO HAPPY :D Thanks a lot, really!**

 **The Fury Of The Night: Haha, okay then I'll just... Watch out and so on ;) Thanks!**

 **Eagledragon15: Okay, I'm sorry but that was a bit rude.**

 **And if you don't like this story, I'm sorry. But I think that Hiccup forgives basically everything (like when he was disowned, he didn't even hesitate) so I choose to write it this way. Just no ugly words please, but the critic is received**.

 **Charminghex99: I know, right! I guess his pressure for prestation is just a lot higher being the Chiefs son and all perhaps.**

 **Guest (1): Aaawwwwweee, thank you!**

 **Guest (2): Of course! And thanks a lot!**

 **I AM SORRY THAT NOT ALL WERE ANSWERED, TROUBLE WITH MAIL.**

 **XoxoxoX**

"I'm _sorry_ , Hic..." Fishlegs said quietly. "Can you ever forgive me...?"

Hiccup looked up to Fishlegs, his vision still blurry from tears.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked slowly as he gained no response.

Hiccup hesitated a couple seconds more before answering quietly as well. "C-can... Can you p-promise me, it won't be as before?"

Fishlegs could have laughed straight out from the relief he felt that moment. And he could that, for sure. He wouldn't let anything like that happen to Hiccup ever again if he could prevent it. So with confidence and a huge smile he said: "I promise."

And Hiccup smile too. It seemed to be the first real one Fishlegs had seen in forever. So with a final, tight hug (one that was actually returned) Fishlegs finally pulled away. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the door was opened to relieve a familiar bulky Viking.

"Fishlegs!" Stoick nearly roared as he looked up to see him next to his crying son.

"Please don't kill me!" Fishlegs shrieked, almost on instinct. Stoick though, it looked like he'd other plans.

Luckily for Fishlegs, Hiccup quickly spoke up. Well at least he tried.

"D-dad, don't...! Hiccup started but he didn't get any further as Stoick hurried the last steps forward and grabbed Fishlegs in a headlock.

"What have you done now?!" Stoick barfed and held tighter. Fishlegs looked ready to faint from fear.

"Let h-him go, it isn't like that t-this time!" Hiccup said, trying to sound demanding in some way as he pulled Stoicks arm away.

Stoick didn't seem to hear him tough, and on instinct Stoick pushed his son away. Hiccup, being as light as he was, staggered backwards against the wall. That was enough for Stoick to release Fishlegs immediately and rush over.

"I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't...!" Stoick started, going full speed on overprotective mood, but Hiccup cut him of.

"It's fine, Dad. But don't hurt Fishlegs, he's apologized," Hiccup stated with a small hand gesture.

"But Hiccup you're crying?" Stoick said concerned.

"Oh, we'll that's old," Hiccup said and wiped what was left quickly. "It's okay now."

For Stoick though, it wasn't. "But he used Valka..."

At the mention, Hiccup lowered his gaze but nodded either way. "I know. But he didn't really mean it." Hiccup wasn't one hundred of Fishlegs, and he certainly didn't trust him fully yet, but he didn't want Fishlegs dead. So for now, he said what was needed.

Stoick turned to Fishlegs with a frown. The boy had turned pale during the time the Viking had been here and now he seemed to want to be able to shrink into himself.

"You," Stoick said and pointed towards him. "If you ever hurt my boy again, in ANY way. Then I'll..." Stoick threatened but Hiccup couldn't hear the last part as the Viking leaned forward and whispered to Fishlegs. He in turn, turned if possible even paler.

"Understood, Sir," he shrieked terrified.

"Good," Stoick said firmly. Then he turned back to his son. "Will you be alright, boy?"

"I'll be fine Dad," Hiccup answered and smiled faintly.

"Good," Stoick repeated and smiled back. "But you should sleep now," he continued and patted Hiccups small shoulder.

"Yeah, okay Dad," he answered before turning towards Fishlegs (who for the record were still doing his best to catch his breath). "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I-I h-hope so," Fishlegs responded. He cast a final worried glance at the chief, who were heading I his own room, before taking a deal breath. "Th-thanks Hiccup. For, you knew. All of it." Hiccup nodded slightly in response. "Bye then."

With that the chubby boy were soon out of the house. And so, Hiccup was alone once more. So he decided to go up to his room, mostly because he wouldn't want Stoick to come up and lecture that he had to sleep again.

It was really late by now, but Hiccup wasn't tired. Exhausted, but not tired.

But he made his way up the stairs and entered the loft. In the corner, Toothless was still sleeping soundly.

So Hiccup quietly walked to his desk, wincing slightly as the metal echoed a bit. It wasn't like he didn't want Toothless wake up, it was more of the other way around. He would've loved to have him to talk to about all the events of the day. But it was late and he couldn't wake the dragon for his own needs.

So he sat down at his desk without a word. He took one of his few charcoal sticks and brought up his notebook from his vest up on an empty page.

He didn't know what to draw so he just et his hand wander by itself. It turned out to be abstract, lines in soft and pointy mixes creating a whirl of thoughts on the paper. Some of the lines even came outside the arc, but Hiccup was so lost in his own mind that he didn't even notice the thin coal streaks on the wood.

He'd gotten real apologizes from Stoick, Astrid, and now Fishlegs. He wondered if the twins and Snotlout would show up too. In that case, Hiccup wasn't sure what to think. Of course he wanted to forgive everyone, he really did. Especially not go carrying a grudge through his life. Re problem was; could he forgive them? He said he forgave the three, and he really think he did this time.

Forgive, but forgotten?

No, no matter how much time that passed or even how many sorry's he got. He would never forget those long years or the toll it made on both his body and soul, both in the form of scars. Scars don't fade. They don't ever go away.

But Hiccup'd always lived after the philosophy of second chances. Not that he were ever really was given one. After the fifteen years of being judged, neglected and hurt he didn't want to act the same towards anyone. So, he forgave Fishlegs. Maybe he was right. It was a long time ago. And Hiccup would try his best to give their friendship a second chance.

Would it be as all those years ago? Probably no.

Would it be easy? No.

Did he fully trust Fishlegs now? _Absolutely no_. Not really anyone except Toothless for that matter,

The time of walls being the only thing protecting the last of him, those were still there. But as time would go by, it could get easier.

Then he thought about his mother. Was it his fault?

Before, that was what he'd been told. He got to hear the story from Gobber years later as it was a tough subject for Stoick. But now, both Stoick and Fishlegs said it most certainly wasn't. But how could he believe that? He couldn't remember so what if it was?!

No wonder he was pushed away in that case. Ten he deserved it. His mom had saved him from a dragon. The same dragons he'd now befriended. Though it wasn't as hard to process as the fact he was friends with the Astrid Hofferson now. Much had happened in the last half year.

Finally looking down at his sketch Hiccup took a second before shutting the notebook. He felt a bit dizzy, he really should sleep now. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all since he woke from that long coma because of different reasons. So, staying quiet, he tried to quietly make the short way to the bed. At least he tried.

After his leg being numb from the stillness a flair of pan shot up his left side and Hiccup crumbled down on the floor loudly.

Toothless immediately shot awake with teethes on instinct. But seeing his friend, he shot forward and cooed worriedly.

"It's okay, bud, nothing happened,"Hiccup whispered after catching his breath from the sudden fall, hoping he wouldn't wake his father as well. He slowly stood up, with the help of Toothless's tail in his back as he rubbed slightly on the stump. He listened for a couple of seconds but he didn't hear footsteps. 'Good,' Hiccup thought. 'Finally some luck.' Maybe luck wasn't really the right word, it was almost an art to manage to wake the Viking.

So with that, Hiccup slightly hobbled over the last meter to his bed and collapsed upon it. Body exhausted, mind racing.

Toothless cooed again before laying his flat head next to Hiccups, hoping it wouldn't be such a night with screams from nightmares or cries from his pretty new stump. The boy smiled slightly back at his friend, feeling calmer immediately. "Night Toothless. Sorry for waking you up," he whispered before pulling the thin blanket up.

Toothless didn't seem to mind though. He curled up, half in the bed and half on the ground, as close as possible to his beloved rider. Hiccup snuggled a bit closer to him and shut his eyes, feeling safe and happy next to his best friend.

The last thing on his mind before he completely fell asleep was something that made a faint smile play on his lips again. Something his grandfather Old Wrinkly said, oh so long ago.

 **"I don't forgive people**

 **Because I'm weak**

 **I forgive them**

 **Because I'm strong enough**

 **To know people make mistakes**."

Yeah. Maybe he could trust again.

Maybe. He could be whole for real, once more. And he was pretty sure he would have some good help on the way.

 **A/N: Okay, listen up guys!**

 **This is something I've wanted to do like forever just because reasons!**

 **¿** ** _How old do you think I am, and what gender?_**

 **Don't forget to smile btw! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha, thanks for answering my question us, it was really interesting to read!**

 **I am a... *completly unnecessary drumroll***

 **FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! ;D**

 **But I counted out that you saw me as a 18 year old woman!**

 **Really close, great work guys! :D**

 **Lightclaw's shadow: I guess you'll just have to wait and see *laughs manically for reason unknown***

 **clank2662: Yeah, your right ;) Far under though per say, but applause**!

 **zero fullbuster: *squeeeeeels* THANKS! {3**

 **roughgunner: Nah, sorry bro a little wrong there ;)**

 **MrAndersIversen: It was your birthday? CONGRATS A TON {3 haha, oh right forgot that :)**

 **Sweden sends its regards to you, dear Dane ;)**

 **Happypup1: Well close :) And here's your update, thanks for reviewing**!

 **Mask3dWrit3r: I apologize for that, I always read through my work but English is my second language. I hope it isn't to bad and I thank you for telling me :)**

 **Phantom's Valkyre: Oooh, nice name! And yup, imma girl ;)**

 **Sozphenia: It's always so fun to read your reviews! Thanks a ton {3 And nope, I am a girl :) And I missed you but don't worry about it {3 Low battery is what makes the world a cruel place *sad music** *

 **secret love writer: no worries you were right Imma female ;) and I'm so exited to cosplay! Have you seen this male cosplayer named Liou? (Can't spell it though XD) He's so amazingly alike Hiccup from the second movie!**

 **Transformers 0: Awwe, thanks u are so sweet! Yeah I think so to, the poor little guy. And thanks again *bows deeply***

 **And congratulations to** **GUEST** **who were completely right with the guess! Whoop whoop! :D**

Hiccup woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly in his emerald eyes. He yawned and sat up to see Toothless still practically curled up on his bed. Hiccup smiled before every memory of the previous day's caught up to him, and for a while it made his head spin.

First, after he woke up from his coma, so much had changed. And now just shortly after, it was all changing again but in a different way.

He should be happy, shouldn't he?

It felt like he should but still it all felt wrong somehow. He was so used to being Useless. Like it was all just an illusion of glass soon to shatter.

He knew it was probably just his paranoia speaking. Things were changing in his life for sure. For the better, he hoped but he wasn't done finding that out. He had scars. Many of them, but maybe as time would go by, they could fade. Never disappear, no that couldn't even Odin fix. But if he just gave the time some time, who knew.

Something that had been twirling and twisting in his mind was that if he wanted things to be better, he also had to help make it so. That was part of the reason he forgave Fishlegs. But that was also the reason he now felt so vulnerable and fragile.

If he let people in, it would end him to be left out again.

Hiccup then felt Toothless move behind him, indicating that the reptile awoke. "Morning, bud," Hiccup said smiling at his friend who were stretching to almost twice the size like an overgrown cat.

Then the reptile jumped out of the bed with Hiccup in tow. The boy though, being as clumsy as ever, fell down head first when he remembered he didn't have his peg leg on. Groaning in pain and annoyance Hiccup got up on his elbows. He felt Toothless's breath ruffle his hair and sighing he reached for his leg while talking. "It's okay. Nothing happened."

That was another huge change for the tiny Viking. He remember when he was little-er and being concerned when Gobber lost his first limb. Hiccup didn't understand much about it by that time, but he were smart enough to know it must be awful. And from experience, he could by then say it was.

So, double checking the leg was really on this time, he and Toothless went outside.

Hiccup looked around the village and once again he took in all the changes that had occurred. The dragons, stables and even the entire feeling seemed to have shifted. It wasn't the same rough 'be battle ready all the time or you'll get killed.' It seemed so much more peaceful. It was kind of amazing how fast everything shifted.

"Hiccup!" Was shouted.

So much for peaceful. Turning his head in the direction the sound came from he saw Snotlout coming rushing, stopping before him slightly out of breath. "I've been looking for you," he exclaimed.

"Okay?" Hiccup responded.

"I wanted to talk to you," Snotlout started and Hiccup held his breath. He pretty much knew the drill by know but he was still worried. Ecspecially for something happening who resembled Fishlegs first 'apology'. "Could we, like sit down somewhere?" He asked.

"Eh, sure," Hiccup said, almost scared. He had kind of been expecting Snotlout to come but still he was, well... Snotlout. The perfect Viking child, tough, muscular, no emotional and a warrior. The exact opposite of all Hiccup was. He wondered if he was here just because Astrid made him to. But the shame and... (Concern?) in Snotlouts eyes, was enough for Hiccup to give the guy a chance. So, they went to behind the Haddocks residence with Toothless tight in tow.

Snotlout was a little red in the face, something Hiccup had never seen before, and with a meaning look he gestured to Toothless. Hiccup looked between the two, understanding what Snotlout meant. But he didn't like it. It was clear Toothless didn't either so with a small growl he lied down in the grass and studied the two, watching if Snotlout were going to do something stupid. If he did, there would no longer be any Snotlout. Toothless was going to stay.

Hiccup gave a slight smile at the overprotectiveness before shrugging at Snotlout and sitting down at the placed log.

"Okaaay," Snotlout started. "Okay... Hiccup, to the point, I am really, really, _really_ sorry."

"Did Anfhers write that for you?" Hiccup said sarcastically, referring to the villages first philosopher. He didn't mean to sound rude, but after all Snotlout put him through, he felt the need for it.

"I assume you think Astrid sent me..." Snotlout started anew. "But she didn't. Well, she said she'd shop of my head if not, but I'd already planned to apologize the second I realized you were so much more than Hiccup the Useless. And really, you are! And I've always known how bad I treated you, I guess it just hit me full force then. I have no way to change the past and frankly I've got no real reason for what I did to you. I just, felt threatened. I mean you were going to be the chief and that had always been my dream. I was jealous. And I dragged the twins with me. And then even Fishlegs. So all from the beginning it was my fault, and I wish I could change it all. But I can't. Though I know I want to change the future, I want to finally get to know the real you. Not jus because you're hero now. You are, but you're also my cousin. And even tough I missed _A LOT_ I know you are just awesome. You're like the most kindhearted and amazing person I've ever met and... I hope you can forgive me. I hope I can get a second chance. And if so... I'll both hope and try my best not to screw it up, cause... _I'm really sorry._ "

Toothless looked shocked beyond the stars. Hiccup couldn't find his voice for a few moments before saying the first thing on his mind. "You were jealous... Of me?"

"Of course I were! You were, and are the smartest guy ever! And then it's me," Snotlout stated as if it were something obvious.

"Alright. It's okay. Well not 'okay', but... Maybe it will be," Hiccup said, blinking rapidly.

"Really?" Snotlout said enthusiastically.

"Really," Hiccup said making Snotlout smile widely. It dropped seconds later though.

"You should hate me," he said and sighed deeply.

"I do." Hiccup said almost simply. Snotlout was taken back at the statement. "But everyone deserves a second chance... So maybe we can work on it, right?"

"Right," the bigger boy answered and smiled again.

"And Snotlout... Thanks."

"Hey. I know what you've been told, but... It wasn't your fault. It was no ones, it just happened. But I know Valka would've been proud of you from what I've been told about her," Snotlout said suddenly and a bit awkwardly patted Hiccup on his back, trying his best. Hiccup didn't answer.

"So how are you doing then?" Snotlout said changing the hard topic.

"Good," Hiccup answered simply, almost mechanically.

"Hiccup, just stop with that," Snotlout said pleadingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Hiccup... We care much about you. Me too even though I haven't showed it before. And we don't want to be shut out. It's obvious it all has taken a toll on you... So please just remember to let everyone in?"

Hiccup looked at his hands. Of course he wanted to. He wanted to be able to trust, love and be loved again. But it was hard to let everyone in when you've done your best to protect yourself for years and years. "I know it's just..." Hiccup said half mumbling and half heartedly how could he possibly explain? But he didn't need to before Snotlout filled him in.

"People build walls not to keep others out. But to see who cares enough to break them down,"

Hiccup looked at his cousin now in slight confused and surprised. "When did you get so wise?"

"I didn't," Snotlout said sitting down beside him. "You said that like forever ago."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout for a couple of seconds before suddenly punching the boy in the cheekbone, putting all of his emotions from the past years in one swift movement.

Surprisingly, for such a small and weak boy, it really hurt and Snotlout shot up and stumbled backwards with a loud shriek. Toothless's head shot up and he watched in surprise once again. Before Snotlout could ask what that was for Hiccup started.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just... Think I had to do that," Hiccup said apologetically and subconsciously rubbed his wrist.

"Yeah... Okay I get it," Snotlout said and lightly touched his burning cheek. "Besides, I really deserved that." Hiccup gave a weak smile in turn.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Snotlout suddenly asked. Before Hiccup had the chance to answer he nearly did it for him. "Know what, doesn't matter. You are thinner than a sword so you're going to eat either way."

Hiccup groaned as he heard of that once more, but this time it wasn't real mockery. Snotlout actually seemed to care. So he answered with another small smile. "Sure."

Gesturing to Toothless to follow, the three of them together went up the hill, small talking. It was a bit awkward and the whole time Snotlout held his cheek, and indeed unusual but all in all it felt nice to them both.

When they made it to the hall the other twins were already there. Is was past lunchtime but a few Vikings still lingered, amongst them Hiccups father.

Tuff waved at them both and smiled a little goofily before making his way over.

"Hi, Hic, nice to see you and... Hey, what happened to your face?!" He asked sounding fascinated while pointing at Lout'.

"My cousin happened," Snotlout said with a playful shove to his shoulder, oddly proudly.

"Wow," was all Tuff seemed to get out.

Then Stoick walked up to the children so Tuff and Snotlout went over to the table Ruff were still sitting at to let them talk.

From afar, Hiccup could hear the conversation and he could feel his cheeks slightly heat.

 _"Did you know Hiccup could punch?"_

 _"Seriously, no way!"_

 _"See this? All blue, red and swollen already!_ "

"You punched Snotlout?" Stoick asked after briefly studying all teens.

"Eh..." Hiccup said, rubbing his upper arm and going a fade redder.

Stoick just laughed and patted him in the back. "That's my boy!"

 **A/N: Okay, so Ruff and Tuff next.**

 **If you want, please check out my other stories :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please read.**

 **A/N: Hi. So I've got three things to say. First, sorry again for the confusedness in last chap.**

 **Second, this story is coming to an end soon. Just one more chapter. *sob*. So yeah, third, I've gotten really many complaints of how I write. I'm sorry if it's not good for you but some are really rude and I wish none of that. I get enough at school and this is my escape so critics okay, but no flames please :(.**

"Eh..." Tuff hesitated before pinching his sisters shoulder. "You start."

"What?" Ruffnut complained looking slightly out-of-character frightened. "You will start!"

"Uh-huh hun, I refuse" her twin stated crossing his arms.

"Don't uhhuhh me, _I_ refuse."

"You start."

"No waaay!"

"This is three reasons why you should start," Ruffnut stated and began counting on her fingers, "One. I don't want to. Two. You are a dude, and it's hell of a lot easier because I'm nearly one hundred percent sure Hiccup is one too,"

At the statement Snotlout threw his hand up to his mouth to suppress laughter while Hiccups cheeks and ears heated, none commenting there was lack of one reason.

"Well I am a dude, and Hiccup may _perhaps_ be one but..." Tuff started to counter argue but Hiccup finally cut their jab run of.

"Why don't you just go at the same time?" He said frustrated while blushing a bit more, something that in Tuffnuts head just further confirmed the possibility of the heir actually being a girl. Toothless looked between them and snorted, before laying down very close to his riders legs with ears perked.

"Fine," the twins stated at the same time.

Snotlout raised an eyebrow and looked between the three, with amusement still showing small signs on his face features.

Then Ruff looked at him and crossed her arms. "A little privacy, please?"

Snotlout met Hiccups gaze asking if he'd be okay without words and Hiccup shrugged. So, the older boy left the table but sat at one next to Silent Sven (so he wouldn't need to make a conversation with anyone now) but he still kept a watch over the other three just to makes sure it did turn to be a catastrophe.

Hiccup looked between the twins, who were seated before him.

"Okay, for starters as you know... We were never really the smartest..." Tuffnut confessed and let his hands fall in his lap instead.

"But what we did to you was beyond or stupidity and it was really wrong," Ruffnut continued. Hiccup felt sad as once again the many different situations joined his mind but he couldn't help but be really shocked at how seriously and sincere the twins took it.

"The problem is though, that none if us is so good with words. We've both been trying to find something to say for over a week now, getting help from Astrid and even our mom," said Tuff and spoke pretty slowly as if carefully picking every word also now.

"But in the end, we know we want to say sorry," Ruffnut said as Tuff nodded agreeingly with a 'yeah'. "So we don't really have much else to say then just that, sorry. We did bad, and we both know it," she continued before her brother started talking again.

"But we will try our best, we both promise in the name of Thorston," he started while they both crossed their fingers over their respective chest and making a quick motion in perfect sync. "That we will most definitely act different from now on, and never treat you, or anyone else for that matter perhaps, like that again."

"So we'll try to change our demeanor instead, but we still want you to know that we know that you know... Eh... Okay I lost myself but the point is that we are both very sorry," Ruffnut said and smiled gently although it looked weird on her, as it was so unusual.

Hiccup realized the twins must have actually tried to do this good, and it felt good that they cared enough for it. Bit by bit he felt his chest grow slightly lighter. "Okay," he said. "Sounds like a good deal." He sincerely hoped though that it was, and that he wouldn't be left alone or hurt the same way ever again. Precisely the same, it was hard, probably impossible, to forget all those years. But everyone was clearly trying and he truly appreciated that. Maybe it would all actually be okay. Maybe he actually had a lot of friends this time. His walls were still up but he was damn sure that by time they would crumble and his trust would grow.

"Yes! You won't regret that!" Ruff said and the two made an high five.

"Totally not!" Tuff agreed before rubbing his hand at the to hard impact with his sisters.

Hiccup smiled at them again, something he'd not done very often at all before these past strange days, but now he couldn't have enough of it. He bent down and scratched Toothless behind his ears and smiled just a little brighter. He was just about to say something when he heard the pounding of footsteps close and suddenly Astrid stood beside the table and dropped a medium large notebook on the dark wood.

"Here!" She said smiling really widely at Hiccup. "It's for you!

Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff all shared a knowing look with each other and grinned before turning to Hiccup all looking excited.

He though, was confused. "What's this?" He asked and looked at the simple black leather cover. Toothless head perked up from the table and purred at the book.

"Well you'll just have to open and see, right?" Astrid stated and almost bounced on the balls of her feet, something very un-Astid like.

Hiccup gave a wary nod before gently taking the book and studying it for one second before opening it.

When he did he couldn't stop a small gasp.

' _To the greatest person ever_ ' it was written with small crooked runes, written in brown ink.

"Astrid...?" Astrid nodded and gestured for him to go on. When Hiccup turned the page it was consistent of maybe five different notes, all written in different handwritings.

He read the top one curiously.

 _'I'm really sorry for being so rude. It was unacceptable and you deserved a better chance. Thank you for your glorious victory, we all owe you._

 _-Fegma the Fierce'_

Hiccups eyes widen as he slowly began to realize what this book was consistent of. Reading the other three with similar messages and all signed, before reading the last with a more familiar name.

 _'That fight must have been awesome! I mean, I wasn't there of course because I'm to young (ugh, I could have kicked that monsters butt with you) but I'm sorry bout your leg. If it feels better it looks cool on you._

 _-Gustav'_

Hiccups eyes grew if possible bigger and his hands shook as he turned page by page, all consistent of notes from different people. From Silent Sven, Gothi, Mulch and Vikings he barely knew at all. He even got a note from Mildew although it was just a simple 'Thanks', also it meant a lot to the young boy. There were so many of them it looked like it was one from every villager. All the while the other teens studied him closely. Scanning the already slightly yellowing pages he saw some more familiar names stand out in the very last papers.

 _'Quite the changes around here, ey? I'm glad you're okay. I know it's rough losing a limb, but you're a really strong lad, Hiccup. I know you'll get trough it, just don't be afraid to ask if there's anything, okay?_

 _-Gobber_

Then there was letters from all of the teens, all slightly longer then the others together with his fathers (who for the record, was very bad spelled).

 _'You know I've never been good at all with words, but I want you to know I really care about you. You are completely amazing and always has been, we've all just been to stupid to even realize. But I promise, I'll be there with and for you, Haddock. I know it must be really hard but I won't leave you alone again, no matter what happens. And I can't say this enough times, cause Hiccup I truly am really sorry for the way I ignored you. I'm so_ _sorry_ _. You don't need to bottle up and hide anymore because we can fix this, together, okay?_

 _And by the way you look really cute when you smile, so let's just keep it that way, alright?_

 _-Astrid'_

And on the last page there was one simple word In big letters, written in the same handwriting as the first page;

- _Berk_

After almost ten minutes where all of the teens where still staring the same way, Hiccup closed the book and held it close to his chest. He put his elbow on the table and hand on his forehead as his shoulders began to shake and quiet sobs envelop.

"Eh, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked and leaned a bit forward on his seat as Astrid placed a hand on the boys shaking shoulder.

"Darn it, you said he would be happy!" Tuffnut said and sighed.

"Yeah, maybe he's broken," Ruff said and sighed as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded looking up.

"I'm great. T-thanks guys. I mean it, r-really."

"Well what are friends for," Astrid said and smiled widely before leaning down and hugged him tightly. It didn't take long for Fishlegs to jump up on his feet and join it to, and then the twins shared a quick lock before joining the group hug. Snotlout hesitated for a second, seeing as there were some Vikings in the Hall before shrugging and going in as well. Then two pair of wings covered the entire group teen in almost complete darkness as Toothless and Meatlug were happy to join.

Eventually they all pulled away from the embrace and Hiccup wiped his eyes although they were still growing moist. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words, not that he trusted his voice to carry either way.

But after only one seconds silence, Tuffnut asked something that had been pestering his mind the entire conversation: "Hey Hiccup? You _are_ a boy aren't you?"

Snotlout did burst out laughing this time with a snort, as Astrid and Fishlegs gave each other a confused look. Hiccup just shook his head slowly and mumbled "For the love of Thor..."

Though for the rest of the hour there, Tuffnut couldn't help but think, that he actually never got a straight answer.

 **A/N: An idea, if you want, you can be a villager from Berk and** **comment a own letter** **and it will be added to the story** **or a characters text you wish for** **. Because frankly, being a Berk would be !**


	11. Epilogue

**Shout outs!**

 **Sparklesinblue: Oh gosh, you're crying?! I made someone cry. Holy macaroni I never thought I could write like that. And awwweeees in eternity, thanks!**

 **Mask3dWrit3r: Okay, first of all thank you very much! I'll really try to do that. But second, do not, I repeat NOT compare yourself with others. I mean there's tons of more talented writers than me out there but that's life. If you compare, it'll rack down and your work won't get better, right? So please try to be proud of what you accomplish and more important; be proud of getting better. Because hey, you've got fingers and you've got a fandom so I believe you'll be great if you continue writing, okay? {3 :)**

 **Noodleboys: *blushing furiously* oh thanks so much!**

 **MrAndersIversen: Awwe, thanks, and thanks again for following this story to its end! And sad about letter, but hey I did as soon as I could even though I'm under the weather now so here you go I guess :)**

 **HappyPup1: Mulch and Bucket are the best! Hope you don't mind the little story around that, thanks for the letter!**

 **GuardianDragon98: Can you imagine writing a letter to Hiccup? Gods above that would be amazing! Thanks so much, and especially for the letter, so beautiful!**

 **Manfred 151: *shyly* Thanks! :)**

 **Transformers 0: Awwe, thanks! So nice to know you and others actually stuck with me to the end. I'm just gonna... You know... Cry a bit now.**

 **Animals Rule: Sorry, couldn't figure out how to make Toothless write, but hey... *whispers* scroll down...**

 **Sarah: Yeah, haters gotta hate or they're not haters I guess. But thanks to the stars and back and back again because oh gosh thanks!**

 **Guest (1): Nooo, you are making** ** _me_** **smile :)**

 **EVERYONE** **: Thanks to every single person who's been reading through this story, to the heart! To the heart! *sobs* I'll just... Take some donuts, kay?**

 **And another great thanks to Animals Rule, GuardianDragon98 and HappyPup1, letters credit goes entirely to them!**

 _Epilogue_

Hiccup sat in his bed with crossed legs as he gently turned page by page in the black leather book, Toothless giant head resting peacefully in his lap. A small smile played on the boys lips the whole time he read through the notes. It must have taken a good while for Astrid and the other teens to collect every note and it warmed his heart to see every person caring enough to sign. After reading five letters in a row that he, hand on heart, had absolutely no idea who they were from, he saw two familiar names.

" _Hiccup, we are TRULEY SORRY for treating you like that, you aren't that bad of a boy ya' know,_

 _-Mulch and Bucket."_

Reading the short note he felt a pang of sadness again. Bucket, together with Gobber had actually been the one treating him the best and even standing up for him when the other teens where mean. Though after his brain had been damaged two years ago he didn't even remember Hiccup. It was like loosing an uncle. Mulch in turn, had just avoided him. Bucket had once told him because it was he had this idea of Hiccup bringing trouble and ad luck.

Shaking the memories out of his head, trying to tell himself it's a new time now and maybe they could start over, he saw another name he recognized. It was from a teen in the village, a student in dragon training two years ago.

" _Don't ever be afraid to be who you are. Life is tough, full of twists and turns. Life is full of pain, sorrow and grief. It is also full of happiness, love, hope and wonder. Life is a real journey. But the people who love you is with you through it all._

 _-AR"_

Hiccup reread the rune-written words three times just to let them sink in. When he did his smile came once again. Who knew a Viking could be that wise? And it definitely felt true, now that he would actually have people by his side.

As he read through the notes he realized that pretty manny of them seemed to actually be wise and come from heart. Another one catching his attention was from a 11 years old child of Berk, he think it was Fishlegs cousin or something in the line of that.

" _When I grow up, I wanna be a hero just like you. I never really noticed you because Mommy and Daddy always made me stay inside during raids. I heard from people that you always made mistakes back then but, now, they're saying that you're the greatest hero Berk has ever known. I'm sorry about your left leg though. But your metal one's pretty cool! When I turn 13, I can't wait to learn how to fly with dragons like you and protect everyone I love. Thanks for saving Berk, Hiccup...and for inspiring me._

 _\- Lyra"_

Once again, was that word. Hero. He didn't exactly feel like a hero, he and Toothless just did what had to be done. And staying inside during raids, yeah he knew that one to well. But the thought of someone actually looking up to him, not looking down as he was so used to... He had no own words to express that. It just felt... good. Like he wasn't useless, and actually capable of doing things to benefit others.

He was suddenly cut from his thoughts at a loud banging at the door. He jumped harshly and that made Toothless head jerk and he shot up in confusion from his legs. Then Astrids voice ringed through the house.

"Hey, wake up already sleepy head, we're supposed to go flying you know!"

Toothless smiled widely and wiggled his tail, all recent tiredness forgotten at the word 'flying". Hiccup gave out a quiet laugh and gently rubbed Toothless behind his ears before shouting back. "Coming!"

After managing down the steps without to much trouble on the leg, he and Toothless stood outside where Astrid was waiting on top of Stormfly, with the rest of the gang shortly behind her.

"Hey," he greeted them before Astrid replied with a challenging smirk.

" _Now_ ya ready to find out which dragon's the fastest?"

Smiling as if he could never stop it, he said "First to Raven Point and back then?"

And so, they were all airborne.

 **This is Berk.**

 **It may be true that it's twelve days north of hopeless**

 **And you can't deny that it's a few degrees south of freezing to death.**

 **The Viking standard is being tough and most often feelingless**

 **Ignoring and stubborn, even more so.**

 **The only upside?**

 **Maybe... that's all changing.**

 **My village.**

 **And for the first time, in only one word...**

 **Home.**

 _The end._

 **\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\**

 **A/N: *cries* It's the end. It's up. The last chapter. *deep sob.***

 **But hey, I'll NOT stop writing, and for now "Alone in the blue" will be in focus. Why don't give it a shot, dearest readers?**

 ** _Every story has an end..._**

 ** _But in life, every end is a new beginning._**

 ** _And in Fanfiction; those limits doesn't even exist._**

 **By for now,**

 **Love ~MJ**


End file.
